pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:E/A Searing Fastfoot Farmer
This build is used to farm Veldt Nephila and Zelnehlun Fastfoot outside of Rilohn Refuge on both NM and HM by avoiding their attacks. Attributes and Skills prof=Ele/Assassin FireMagic=12+1+3 EnergyStorage=11+1 ShadowArts=6FlamesFlameInvocationGazeAttunementChargeof HasteDash/build Equipment *Superior Fire Magic and Minor Energy Storage runes *Fire Magic Eye *Radiant Insignias *Any Staff/Wand and Focus set preferably lian's Lantern *Enchantment 20% one-handed weapon and -2 dmg reduction and +45 hp in stance shield for running through first mob, luring zelnehlun's mob and casting fire attunement. Note that extra enchantment time is not needed. Usage *When you zone into Floodplain of Mahnkelon, head left towards the first group of Ntouka / Steelfang Drakes. *Target the Ntouka or Drake that is farthest away from you, then use Death's Charge to Shadowstep to it. Immediately after you shadowstep, activate Dash to break aggro. After hitting Dash for the second time, you will have broken aggro of the group. *Use Shadow of Haste shortly after passing the first mob.(you may have to use it while the mob is still following you, they'll break aggro shortly.) *Follow the path right until you are in the middle of the stone bridge. *About 5 groups of Veldt Nephila should have spawned. *Activate Dash to return to your original location. *Wait for the groups to mob up. (This may take a minute.) **If you're interested in earning 136 Sunspear Promotion points, you can sneak along the Northwest wall near the rock crevice, go over the hill and attain the Insect Blessing from the Wandering Priest at the Resurrection Shrine near the Kournans. Be sure not to aggro the Kournans for too long, or they'll send out Siege attacks at you(killing you quickly). An efficient use of SoH on top of the hill and Dash once you've gotten the Blessing can teleport you back to safety. *Run into the small crevice in the rock, out of sight of the spiders. (Don't aggro the spiders yet.) *Cast Shadow of Haste, then run into the ball of spiders. Before they can hit you, hit Dash to shadowstep back out of sight. If done correctly, they will be unable to hit you from behind the wall, and they should be grouped together near-perfectly. *Cast Fire Attunement. *Cast Incediary Bonds, Searing Flames and Rodgort's Invocation for damage. *Cast Glowing Gaze as much as possible for energy. Counters *Getting hit too hard on your way to the spiders, or accidentally getting hit by the spiders. Variants * can be taken but may cause scatter * for increased damage * for increased damage * if you are having energy problems or as alternate energy managment Notes *DO NOT lure the spiders by attacking them with a staff/bow.With a bow there's a chance that not all of them will pull, making your run that much longer. *Can be used to farm Plains of Jarin see Build:N/A Rilohn Refuge Farmer. N/A Rhilion Refuge Farmer|Me/A Rhilion Refuge Farmer Example video *Here you can find a video example of the E/A Rilohn Refuge Farmer (HD)